You Can See Me, But I Can't See You
by 16aqua
Summary: Jasmine has been on the Black Pearl for years, and after Jack Sparrow's mutniy she despertly wants to find him again. But she can't just jump ship, espically when she's BLIND! But desperate times call for desperate measures. PLEASE READ! Summary sucks!R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is a little bit different from what I've done before. It's not like my other pirate stories, but yet it is somewhat similar. How often does a blind girl do something like this? Oh well, please R&R!**

"Barbossa can't we go now? Haven't you tortured these people enough?" I nagged, finding it necessary to shout over the cannons.

"We aren't done until I get the Aztec pieces. Just because you didn't take one doesn't mean ye get to order me." He spat back.

The monkey, Jack I believe they named it to make fun of my old captain, the one I actually respected, screeched in agreement with its master.

"Same to you fuzzy." I snapped.

I did my best to ignore the screams and pleas of the civilians that were being mercilessly slaughtered on no accord. After a long period of time, the pirates clambered back aboard the Black Pearl, Captain Jack's ship, and greedily dumped out the contents of the gold they had stolen on their raid across the deck.

"You all are greedy pigs." I grimaced.

Several guns cocked, and I can only assume that they were being pointed in my direction.

"Oh please, if you were going to kill me ye would have done it years ago. Now put those toys away before you hurt yourselves." I retorted.

"Ye know Jazzy, ye have been given us an awful amount of back sass since we mutinied 'ol Jack." Barbossa snapped.

"And shot Bootstrap out of a bloody cannon to the depths of Davey Jones' Locker." I added bitterly. "And stop calling me Jazzy, its Jasmine."

Only Captain Jack was allowed to call me Jazzy, but I didn't mention that.

"Well then maybe ye would prefer to join your good friend Bootstrap Bill. What say ye men?"

"Aye!" The crew cheered.

I listened to the ocean beginning to splash against the sides of the Pearl, but I wasn't afraid to face death. Ropes were bound around my hands.

"Now walk the plank." Barbossa ordered.

"We'd blindfold ye, but what would be the point of that?" Pintel laughed.

"Where's the plank? I'm blind remember?" I played stupid.

One pirate gave me a hard shove and I fell backwards onto the wooden plank.

"Find it now?"

Another burst of laughter, which just caused me to jump overboard. I had wanted to do that since the mutiny. I untied the ropes from my arms and treaded water for a moment, thinking over my options.

I picked a random direction and swam forward that way, hoping I would find a sandbar or a port. The port we had previously left wasn't too far behind, but I wasn't sure if I was even going in the right direction. I just followed the current, which allowed some slack.

Soon my legs and arms began to cramp, and I felt like I should just go down now.

"Can anyone hear me? Hello?" I called out, hoping a ship or something would hear my pleas.

"Oy, there's a woman in the water sir!"

Thank God, I was close somewhere.

"Can somebody help me?" I called back.

Two people pulled me up out of the water and onto something wooden. Most likely a deck of some sorts.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked the persons who had hauled me from the icy grasp of the sea.

"Port Royal ma'am. What were you doing so far out?" A man questioned.

"Nothing, my ship sank. Umm… can you take me to the nearest blacksmith shop?"

"I'm afraid you'll need to come with me."

Before I could object there was a loud splash and somebody shouting;

"Elizabeth!"

The man walked away and I took off, following the direction the wood was going until I felt gravel roads. I crashed into someone, who shrieked loudly.

"Ma'am I'm terribly sorry. I am blind you see." I explained to the hysterical woman. "Where is the blacksmith shop?"

"It is three blocks down from here. I shall take you." The woman offered, calming down quite a bit.

As soon as she touched my arm, I saw through her eyes the beautiful paved roads and homes of Port Royal. The docks were flooded with red coats, surrounding someone I could not see.

I saw every turn until the sign for the blacksmith emerged from the crowd. The woman released my arm and my vision was back to darkness.

"Young William Turner should be able to help you my dear."

William Turner? No it couldn't be.

"Thank you ma'am."

Before she had a chance to notice the pirate brand on my arm, I entered the blacksmith shop.

**A/N: Ok that's it for chapter one. Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**-16aqua**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so far everyone is very intriguied with my story so I will continue with it. Here we go! Oh wait before I didn't get to mention that when Jasmine touches a person or animal, (or if someone touches her) she can see what they see. So she has a bit of magic involved in her case.**

The musty smell of animal mixed with burnt iron greeted me as soon as I entered the room. I hadn't realized that there were steps and fell flat on my face onto the dirty flooring. The door creaked open and then closed shut again. The person walked in and tripped over me and fell down right beside me.

"Just because I can't use my eyes doesn't mean I don't need my head!" I groaned sitting upright.

"Well what would you be doing lying down on a floor missy?" A man replied, equally as ticked off.

The man then gasped and touched the side of my face. I was staring at myself, brown hair pulled up into a bun with several beads hanging down from strands of hair not pinned up. Dirty, ragged clothes, torn out at some sides which included the white shirt and black pants. My eyes glazed over, blindness.

"Jazzy? Is it really you?"

Only one person called me Jazzy.

"Jack? Dear old Captain Jack Sparrow its been awhile." I commented.

"Indeed it has been." He moved his hand away and I returned to the oblivious state. "But now is not the time to catch up. I need to get these cuffs off."

He shifted about, trying to find something that he could use to break them apart. The animal, a donkey most likely, cried out and gears started to crank.

"What did you do to the poor thing?" I demanded.

"Ha! They're off! Now come with me and I'll-"

Before Jack finished the door swung open again and creaked back shut. Someone else proceeded into the room and made the donkey stop.

"Who are you?" Another man asked.

"That would be a better question for me to ask you, seeing as I can't see you." I replied.

"What do you mean? I'm right in front of you." He said, footsteps approaching me.

"Are you?"

He stopped, possibly finally getting the hint or seeing something else that would cause him to avert his attention from me, which I was partially glad for. I hate being stared at.

"Is this your hat?" He asked.

Jack's hat! God, he's stupid.

"Uhh..."

A sword clacked, Jack proceeded out from his hiding place. No one messes with Jack's hat. Not even aboard that Black Pearl, he seemed to think his stupid Captain's hat was the most important thing on the face of this planet.

"You're the one their after, the pirate." The man said.

"You seem somewhat familiar have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"I make a point to avoid familiarity with pirates." The man replied.

His voice was strong, bold. He reminded me of Bootstrap, who, despite everything he went through, always found in necessary to speak up against something he didn't believe was right.

As the men fought, I reminicessed back to the good days of the Black Pearl, if I could really call them good days. I had been a part of the Black Pearl crew for as long as I can remember. Jack always refused to tell me how I came about being part of his crew, since I was very young during that time.

Jack was very strict with rules, but also fair. Bootstrap Bill and I became friends, and he would help me along.He saw Jack as a decent Captain, well at least no one could take his place. That's why we were both surprised the day of the mutiny. Maybe it was because once Jack dropped his hat in the water and he made first mate Barbossa jump ship to retrive it.

Whatever the cause, Bootstrap immidietaly voiced his opinion.

"This is wrong! Captain Jack has always been fair, why should he be treated in such manner?"

"One more crack out of ye Bootstrap and ye'll be joining Captain Jack at the bottom of Davey Jones' locker." Barbossa shouted back.

"But this isn't right! You're just a greedy bastard who wants everything for himself!" I shrieked.

Barbossa was clearly pissed off at me, and I just remember a grim smile coming across his face and then something colliding hard with my head. My name was being called, and then nothing. I only came to when Bootstrap dumped water on me.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"Feels like its been chewed on by a Kraken." I paused, noticing I couldn't see anything. "Bootstrap is it night fall?"

"No it's not. Why?"

"I...I can't see. Everything is dark."

That's how I became blind. I never saw the day they launched Bootstrap out of a cannon, but I heard every word and every plea being spoken. The cannon fire, the spalsh, and then the eerie silence that followed.

"Uh Jazzy, love, you might want to move." Jack's voice snapped me back into the present.

I listened to the direction of the footsteps and moved to the opposite end of where the men fought.

"Oh that's right Jack. You weren't there when I was BLIND!" I shouted at him, slightly annoyed.

"You're what!"

Glass shattered and the door shattered open. Several footsteps of people stormed in and guns clicked.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugivitve." Yet another man said.

"Just doing my civic duty sir."

"Well I'll trust you'll all remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away."

Footsteps proceeded outward.

"Mr. Turner? Is this young woman with you?" The man asked.

So it was William Turner, I had found Bootstrap's son! But that meant Barbossa would find out where he was and need his blood to break the Aztec curse. I needed to guard Will with my life.

"Umm...yes she is." Will answered.

I breathed a sigh of relief and listened until the door shut again.

"I can obviously tell you're a pirate." He said quietly.

"Well then why didn't you rat me out to your governement so I would see the hangman's noose?" I asked.

"You're blind."

"Well if that's your reasoning then you are incredibly stupid. Still I did have bussiness to attend here."

I pulled out my sword, which was rusted and bent at the tip.

"I wish to purchase a new sword, one that's more useable."

"I usually don't make deals with pirates." He replied.

"Oh but I am no meer pirate. I can tell you everything you need to know about pirates, including a wee bit about your father."

"You know my father?" He perked up.

"Aye, I knew him. William Turner, and you are his son aren't you?"

I held the sword in my hands until Will reached out and took it.

"Don't fret. I'll pay you." I commented, sensing that was going to be his next question.

"What did you say your name was?" Was actaully his question.

"Jasmine Walsh." I told him.

"Well Jasmine, this might take awhile."

"I've got all the time in the world."

**A/N: Alright that's it for now, please R&R and I'll try to update tomorrow!**

**-16aqua**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok well a couple people didn't review my last chapter so I'm hoping I will get reviews for this one. Anyway here we go!**

Will worked most of the day, hammering and burning the metal to work it the way he needed it to. Occasionally he asked questions about the Code, such as what it was and a few rules that were in it.

Jack never enforced the Code, that is unless to save his own neck because he did something stupid to get himself into a sticky situation. Don't think the mutiny was the only thing that happened.

One time Jack was sitting on the edge of the Pearl lacing his boots, having extreme difficulty doing so.

"You want me to help with that?" I asked.

"NO! I GOT IT!" He shouted bitterly.

He had been at it for an hour at that point. Barbossa walked past him and 'accidentally' elbowed Jack in the back and when he turned around to snap at him Jack fell backwards off the railing. I caught his boot by hooking my feet onto the railing and leaning down.

"Captain? Are ye alright Captain?" Barbossa asked, pretending to be concerned.

"Perfect! Just pull Jazzy up so she can pull _me_ up!" Jack retorted, seemingly pissed.

A loud clattering noise snapped me out of my reminiscing.

"Sorry, dropped the hammer." Will apologized. "Is it really night already?"

An eerie silence had fallen over the port. And yet I sensed something malevolent approaching. Even the slightest puff of wind carried the fragrance of something deadly and evil coming forth.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I need a pre-made sword." I said standing up.

"Why?" He questioned.

A loud explosion echoed across the port, followed by screaming and more detonations.

"That's why."

Instead Will proceeded towards the door.

"Stay here and take cover." He ordered and slammed the door shut.

"To hell I will."

I made my way toward the donkey in the room and laid a hand on its back. I saw through his eyes and picked up a sword from the rack. Then, releasing hold of the creature, I went out the door.

I wouldn't be able to see where I was going so I needed an animal of some kind. As I tried to avoid people by the sound of their screaming, I also endeavored to find a creature to ride upon.

A neighing sound caught my ear and I followed that until I touched a creature, and saw through its eyes. It was sleek and white, with a brown spot on the side of its back. I climbed up on the horse and rode through the town, attempting to see what is causing some much chaos.

And there was the Black Pearl, with my old crew mates coming ashore on small rowboats. Some were already flooding the streets, slashing and killing any civilian in their path.

I rode back, trying to figure out where Will was before any of the pirates found him, or discovered who he was.

"WILL! WILL!" I called stupidly, knowing he wouldn't hear me over the cannon fire and screaming.

A small boy was crying for his mom and screaming as a canopy got fired at and was about to fall on him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him on the horse and away from the deadly wood. I dropped him off in front of a secure building and rode onward, searching everywhere for Will.

Then there he was, blocking a pirate away from a hysterical woman. A bomb was dropped near his feet. But it didn't detonate. The pirate he was fighting looked worried, at least, until another comrade of his smacked Will in the head with a candlestick base.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted.

The first pirate he was fighting took out a sword and held it above his chest. I kicked the horses sides and raced forward.

"Sorry, no killing here." I told the pirate and the horse kicked him.

I scooped the unconscious Turner onto my horse and rode onward, trying to avoid interaction with the invulnerable pirates. Suddenly they were swarming around me and stabbing the poor creature. The horse was falling on its side, so I took my chances and jumped off it.

I was going to have to attempt to fight these pirates blindly. Or run away. I pulled Will onto my back and made a mad dash for a type of sanctuary. I felt stairs and proceeded up them until I didn't think there were any more. WRONG!

When I landed at the bottom of the stairs I rubbed the back of my head and used the wall to support myself up.

"Anyone care to tell me where I am?" I called into the room.

"You're in the prison love. Now would you mind getting that dog with the keys?" Jack answered.

"You're one of a kind Captain Sparrow." I responded.

"You again Jazzy? I thought me old crew would have sent you down to see 'ol Davey Jones and whatnot."

"Well that shows how much faith you have in me. Even after all these years." I answered dragging Will down the hallways with me.

"You're getting closer, closer, ok stop." He guided me to him.

I sat down on the floor and reached put my hands up on the bars.

"Ah that's the young fellow who got me sent into here. You bring him here so I can slit his throat?" Jack asked.

"No, I brought him here to stay safe. You really don't know who he is?" I asked.

"No. Do you?"

"Does the name William Turner ring any bells?"

Jack was silent for a moment.

"Bootstrap's son?"

"The one and only."

Silence. Since we were both stuck there I needed to ask Jack something that had been bothering me for years.

"Jack, how do I come to be on the Pearl?"

**A/N: Ok that's it for now. R&R PLEASE!**

**-16aqua**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's weird, some people will review one chapter and then never review again. So odd. Anyway I bet your all waiting to hear what caused Jasmine to come aboard the Black Pearl in the first place so I will delay no longer. Remember the Quantum and Dirdle!**

Jack must have bashed his head against the bars because their was a loud metallic thunk and then a grunt of pain.

"I always knew you would come fourth and ask me to tell you about your past that you once lived during a certain period of time in your younger age that cause you to join the crew on the Pearl." He said in one of his weird confusing sentences.

"English please." I replied.

"I knew you were going to ask someone about this and someone was going to have to tell you, but I hoped that someone wouldn't have to be me."

"Well go on, I'm not going anywhere for the time being. Get on with it."

Jack sighed and drummed his fingers against the hard stone floor.

"Alright then lass, sit back because this could take awhile."

I moved the still unconcious Will over and leaned against the wall.

"It was earlier in the years, when I had just been announced Captain of the Black Pearl. When went from town to town and completely robbed them of every cent they could possibly hold. The ship and crew were loaded with money, and I thought we should stop. The crew begged for one more raid, and I granted their wishes."

Jack paused for a moment, hearing someone come down the stairs.

"Go, hide!" He whispered.

I took Will's arm and followed Jack's instructions into a cell and hid in a corner.

"This ain't the armory." Twigg said.

"Well, well, well, look what we got 'ere Twigg. Cap'in Jack Sparrow." The other pirate commented.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a God for saken island. Shrinking into the distance. His fourtunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fourtunes gentlemen." Jack said smoothly. "The deepest circle of hell was reserved for betrayers, and mutineers."

I snickered, knowing that comment would piss them off.

"So there is a curse, that's interesting." Jack commented.

"You know nothing of hell."

Before they left, Twigg said.

"Hey, don't that look like the scarf belt 'ol Jazzy had?"

Damn it! How could I have been so stupid? I was falling under Jack's line of stupidity.

"No! No, it's not! That's...er...mine!" Jack sputtered out an explanation.

The two pirates laughed and tugged on it. I hadn't realized the belt was still tied around my waist so when they tugged they pulled me out of the jail cell. I could hear Jack cursing under his breath.

"Captain Barbossa will be _very _happy to see you." Twigg whispered in my ear, his foul breath breathing down my neck.

With that they dragged me out the doorway and most likely back onto the Pearl. But what I didn't understand was what they needed me for. I hadn't done anything where'd they'd need me as a sacrfice. As soon as we boarded the ship, I was brought before Barbossa and his stupid monkey.

"Glad ye found her gents, she will definetly prove useful. Throw her in with Ms. Turner."

Ms. Turner? But, Will was Bootstrap's son, ah but Barbossa didn't know that the child was a boy. Stupid git.

"Enjoy your stay..." Pintel said.

"While you can." Ragetti finished and slammed the doors shut.

"Stupid stinking bastards with their rotten teeth and bad hygiene issues. Damn them!" I cursed and kicked the wall.

"So they got you too?" A woman asked.

That must be the fake Turner.

"Aye they did. So what's your _real _name miss?"

"What are you talking about pirate? I'm Elizabeth Turner!" She corrected.

"Ok I'm not stupid, unlike my old comrades. I met the _real _William Turner, and saved his life. So you can drop the I'm-actually-the-Turner-child act. You need to start thinking bloody hell what did I just get myself into."

"Don't tell me what to do pirate! I know what I'm doing!" She shriked.

"Oh trust me, no you don't." I replied, now getting bored trying to convince her that she was making a huge mistake.

"Trust? You? A pirate?" She snorted.

"Ok, Elizabeth. But don't come crying to me when Barbossa tells you he's going to slit your throat." I said, sure I was going to get her attention now.

"...He's...going to what?" She stammered.

"That's right lass. He's going to spill your blood. Now would ye mind telling me your real name?"

Elizabeth must have sit down, and she didn't respond.

"Come on now miss, I might be able to help you out of this." I tried a more gentler side.

"...E...Elizabeth...Swann." She finally answered.

"Well Miss Swann. It seems your in a might bunch here. But once they discover you're not the one they need, their will be punishment. Speaking of Will, do you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, and he will come save me! Yes, I'm sure of it. He will come save me."

I stood up, annoyed at her hard headedness, and I accidentally hit the table and smacked my head. I cursed.

"Why is it I'm always hitting my head? Is it some kind of jinx or something?"

"Couldn't you see that you were sitting under the table?" She asked.

"That's kind of hard to do when you're blind." I grumbled, still rubbing my head.

"You're blind?"

"Didn't we just cover that?"

"Oh you poor-"

"Don't finish that sentence! I don't want to hear that!" I cut her off.

"Well then how can you help me if you can't see?" She changed the sentence.

"Easy, if you touch me or I touch you, I can see through your eyes." I replied moving away from the table to stand up.

"I see...sort of."

The door opened up and two of the crew members walked in. Elizabeth walked over to my side.

"You'll be dining with the Captain, and he requests that you wear this." Pintel said, probably handing Elizabeth that really ugly purple-red dress that Barbossa always tried to make me wear.

"Well you may tell the Captain that I am disinclined to aquiest to his request." Elizabeth replied.

Pintel chuckled.

"He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew, and you'll be naked."

As the men laughed I whispered;

"You know, dinner with the Captain isn't that bad."

She took the dress and the men stopped laughing.

"Fine."

As Elizabeth enjoyed her dining with the Captain, I was ordered outside to begin the ceremony.

"I still don't get what you need me for." I told one of them.

"Didn't they tell you? Barbossa flipped through his stuff and found out that there needs to be a human sacrfice, who must be broken down until they are in all but utter pain. It had to be someone who hadn't touched any of the treasure in the chest and guess who won?" The pirate explained.

I deep pit formed in the bottom of my stomach. I had nothing to protect myself with, since I had left the sword I borrowed from Will's shop back at the jail.

"So Barbossa ordered five whips for now."

I was held up against a wall and a mighty pain exploded against my back. I withheld the urge to cry out from the immense pain. Only Barbossa could be so cruel and horrible. A complete human sacrfice? But didn't they take Jack? Oh yeah he was locked in a cell. Another lash. I dug my fingernails into the wood and then into my palms.

Finally they were done and tossed me back into the cabin room.

"Try not to get any blood on the floor." Ragetti laughed and locked the doors again.

My back was on fire, it was one of the most horrible pains I had ever experinced in my life. Soon Elizabeth came flying through the doors, panting heavily out of terror.

"Let me guess, you saw the skeletons?" I groaned, still lying on the floor.

"...A...are y...you like...t...that?" She stuttered.

"Unfourtunatly, no."

"What did they do to you?" She gasped looking at my back.

"Nothing and everything."

Now was the time for Captain Jack to burst through the doors and rescue me, but that was only in a fantasy. All I needed to do was try not to cry. But with five lashes and more pain up ahead, how long was I to stand?

**A/N: So you didn't get to find out what happened to her to cause her to become part of the Pearl, but it was still a very interesting chapter right? Well you tell me, R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been super tired lately and I've had a bit of writer's block but here I am updating the story once more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POTC, so don't sue.**

I tore off the sleeves of my shirt and tied the ends together to make a cloth. I tied the cloth around my back to try and stop as much blood from flowing as possible. It wasn't even ten minutes before they were dragging me back out for another painful expierence. This time I was ordered to hold out my arms.

Reluctantly I obeyed the orders given, not wanting my arms to be chopped off for disobeying. Suddenly my skin was burning and I stumbled backwards, still holding back screams.

"Candle wax. Feels good don't it?" A pirate laughed.

I picked at the wax on my skin, trying to get it all off and reduce the amount of pain pulsing through my burnt arms. It hurt more than I would ever admit.

"Hey look! The Isla De Muerta! We're there already?"

They sounded disappointed, that was probably because they wouldn't be able to hurt me any further. I did as I was told and piled into a rowboat beside Elizabeth. My hands were tied (like I was actaully going to get away). I could feel Elizabeth staring at me, at a loss for words. Her finger touched my hand, and I saw what she saw.

We were headed into the dark caves, where mountains of treasure and gold were piled high. But also the reamins of other buckaneers who had attempted to brave the caves but only to meet their untimley demise.

My vision only lasted a few brief moments before I was hauled out of the boats. I could hear those jerks, digging into the gold and trinkets and whatever else they could get their dirty mits upon.

I was ordered to kneel next to Elizabeth behind the chest with my neck outstreched over it. Barbossa went through his speech, and all the while I could not grasp the fact that this was the time I was going to die. Not any other event that happened during my lifetime, no this was the end of me.

The chanting began and Elizabeth gasped as they made the blood flow.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Waste not." Barbossa replied.

Suddenly the chanting ceased as he dropped the medallion into the chest. They waited, somehow suddenly forgetting I was even there.

"Did it work?" Someone asked.

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?"

A gun fire and then a gasp.

"Your not dead."

"No...he shot me!"

"It didn't work!"

"The curse is still upon us!"

Barbossa must have suddenly gotten the clue.

"You maid your father, was your father William Turner!"

As they argued I moved backwards towards the bottom of the pile. I believe Elizabeth beat me to the bottom though and suddenlyBarbossa took ahold of my neck and dragged me up towards him.

"Ye knew she wasn't the real Turner child didn't you?" He asked releasing me.

"Aye I did. And just what do you plan on doing about it?" I asked, standing straight and tall.

"I say we spill all her blood, just in case!" Someone said.

Silence for a moment, and then Barbossa's gasp.

"The medallion! She's taken it!"

Everyone went into a frenzied run and as I tried to make a break for it, Barbossa held me back.

"Oh no missy. Ye'll be staying with good 'ol Captain Barbossa." He hissed.

A few moments later someone came up to him.

"Captain sir. It's old Jack Sparrow, and he's demanded the right of parley."

What the hell was he doing here? Jack was not like a person to go after and save somebody. He normally stuck to the rule 'any man who falls behind is left behind.' Barbossa dragged me with him and made the crew hold me behind him.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on the god for saken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack explained.

"Ah well I won't be making that mistake again. Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him."

Several guns cocked, but Jack didn't plea or beg. He bargined.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?"

Barbossa paused, thinking if it was really worth blowing Jack's brains (if any) out at this current time.

"Hold your fire!" He decided. "You know who's blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need. But first I would like to see Jazzy now where is she?" Jack asked.

"I'm right here." I murmured, pulling the ropes of my hands with my teeth.

"Good to see your in good shape. Now then let's get to the Pearl."

As the crew began to pile into the boats Jack came up to my side.

"Dear god what have they done to you? Your back is red and raw." He said helping me into the boats.

"Well since you were locked up in your safe little jail cell I was the sacrifice needed for the chest." I snapped.

"Your arms are..."

"Yes I know! You think I didn't feel the wax burning into my flesh?"

Jack quieted down until we got to the Pearl and he steered me into the Captain's room. He began his bargin with Barbossa.

"So let me get this straight, you expect to leave me on some island with a name of the man whose blood we need and I watch you sail away with my ship?"

"No, I expect to leave you on some island with absolutley no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship, and I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"Well that still leaves me with the problem with naught but a name and your word its the one I need."

"Well I am the only man who hasn't comminted muninty, therefore its my word we'll be trusting." He said sitting beside me so I kicked him.

"Oh!" He grunted. "And she hasn't commited muntiny either."

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor."

When Barbossa stood up to leave I said to Jack.

"Let me guess. Will and Elizabeth are on that ship aren't they?"

"Yeah, you got it love."

The next thing I knew, we were both being thrown into the brig underneath the ship.

"Apparently there's a leak."

"I think you just love bars Jack, cause I'm always getting you out from behind them!"

"You seem awful tense love." Jack replied leaning against the bars.

"I'm WAY past tense. I mean I got whipped and burned and strangled, while you were off lollygagging in la la land. And even after all this I still don't know what caused me to become a part of this bloody crew!" I yelled and kicked the wall.

"Well that's no reason to take it out on my precious ship." Jack commented.

"You care more about this stupid bloody ship than you do about me!" I screamed at him.

"That's not true!" He began to raise his voice too.

"YES IT IS!"

Jack quieted, obviously thinking over the best way to get me to calm down. I could always predict what he was thinking or what he was planning on saying to me.

"You wanna know the truth? Fine. Just quiet down for a bit and I'll tell you savvy?"

I sat down on the wet floor.

"Savvy."

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter was rushed but I'll extend the other ones and add in more flashbacks from Jasmine's past. Stick with me on this Savvy? R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really don't have a comment so let's just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OK?**

Jack sighed and then finally began to tell his tale.

"When I was young, I met your mother. I loved her, but she fell in love with your father. I was happy for them, truly I was, but when the marriage came that was about all I could take. I bought the Pearl and hired a crew. For years I worked on the Pearl until one day I decided to go visit your mother. I don't know why, but I felt I needed to."

He paused for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" He asked.

I straightened up and nodded.

"Before I could even start to look for their house I was arrested. Your mum and dad found me in the jail and busted me out. They attempted to hide me inside their home, but the guards were searching every household for me. I needed to leave, but not before seeing you. You were on the floor playing with some blocks, stacking them up as high as they would go. I patted your head and you smiled at me, it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen."

Another pause, as if he was really reluctant to tell the next part of the story.

"I heard your parents yelling as the guards began breaking down the door. I headed for the window when suddenly shots rang out, and a silence followed. The guards were coming up the stairs so I gathered you in my arms and jumped out the window, racing for the rowboat to get back to the Pearl. I raised you there." Jack sighed again. "So now you know."

I was speechless, completely trapped in a sense of betrayl. The man who I had thought of as a father figure, turned out to be nothing more than a coward. He could have saved my parents lives, but instead he fled.

"You're a coward." I replied coldly, turning my back to him.

"Oh Jazzy, look I..."

"Don't talk to me! You could have spared my parents, but instead you fled like a bloody coward!" I screamed at him.

"Jazzy please,..." He begged. "You wanted to know! I didn't have to tell you!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Jack fell silent, and I could tell I had hurt him. A man who had raised a child for so long, and suddenly to have said child turn on him. Cannons were being fired and Jack pulled me down on the floor.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" He roared.

I stood up and pressed my head against the bars, only to find that the door had been opened, most likely from the cannons. I took that chance to get as far away from Jack as possible, which in retrospect was stupid because of all the swordplay and gunshots going around and me being blind.

But Jack was quick and a split second later he was on my right side saying;

"Give me your hand."

I turned and tucked my hands in across my chest, giving him the cold shoulder.

"I said give me your hand!" He ordered.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the edge of the ship. As I saw through his eyes, he made me grab the rope and we swung over to the Interceptor. As soon as I was on the ship I ran away from him, calling Will's name.

"Will! Willl!"

He was the key to everything that was going on, and if he was dead we would be having MAJOR problems.

"Jasmine? I'm down here!" He answered.

I stumbled across the floor until I found the entryway to the brig and grasped Will's finger's which were the only parts able to slip through the holes. I saw that he was trapped under layers of wood and the room was beginning to fill with the ocean water.

"I'll be right back."

I scurried across the floor until I grasped a sword. I went back to the entryway and slipped the sword in-between the cracks of the lid, attempting to unlatch it.

"Hurry up!" Will begged.

I managed to get the lid free and I grabbed both Will's arms and tried to get him out, but he was stuck. One of Barbossa's men grabbed me from behind and kicked the lid shut on Will.

"No, no, no!" I screamed, fighting at the man who was dragging me off the Interceptor and onto the Pearl. He dropped me off beside Jack, and then my vision went black again.

"If any of you so much as think the word 'parley' I'll have your guts for garters!" Pintel threatned.

A loud explosion indicated that the Interceptor had been blown to pieces and everyone and everything trapped inside it was now vaporizied.

"No..."

"You've got to stop it!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Welcome back miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa laughed.

Elizabeth screamed and the crew laughed.

"Barbossa!" Will challenged.

He was alive! Yes! A gun cocked and I can only assume it was being pointed at our crappy captain.

"She goes free!" He said.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked.

"She goes free." Will repeated, as if those were the only three words he knew how to say.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die." Barbossa informed him.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack begged.

I took that opportunity to kick Jack in the leg, to show him what a hypocrite he was being.

"You can't I can." Will answered.

"Like that." Jack grunted, rubbing his sore leg.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

Before Jack could sputter out some lame excuse, I intervened.

"cough cough William Turner cough."

"No one, he's no one. Just a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunch." Jack lied, hoping Barbossa hadn't of heard me.

"My name is William Turner!" Will confirmed what I had said. "My father was Boostrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!"

"He's a spitting image of 'ol Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us." Ragetti stuttered.

"On my word do as I say, or I pull this trigger, and be lost to Davey Jones' Locker." Will ordered.

"Name your terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa sighed.

"Elizabeth goes free!" He immideitaly said.

"Yes we know that one, anything else?"

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed, and that includes Jasmine. I want her to go free too."

How sweet, he was thinking of me because I tried to save his life. I would pay him back later.

"I'm sorry but we need her." Barbossa said, putting one of his dirty hands upon my shoulder.

"Alright then." Will said, pulling back the trigger very slightly on the gun.

"Ok fine. Agreed." He grumbled.

But soon I realized we weren't going free. I heard Jack muttering something about the same island he was previously marooned on. That was fine with me, as long as I wasn't getting tortured again. We were to walk the plank and Elizabeth was set first. The crew jeered and laughed as Will yelled at the captain.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she would go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor boy. I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

More laughter.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads?"

"Aye."

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

I sighed at Barbossa disgusting ideas in his twisted mind.

"Goes with your black heart." Elizabeth sneered.

"Oh, its still warm."

Soon Elizabeth toppled off the plank and I was shoved onto it next.

"You'll never break the curse this way Barbossa." I snapped, trying not to lose my balance right away.

"Don't you see girl? I already have. You were already kneeling in front of the chest, so I have no use for you now. Off you go now Jazzy." Barbossa replied, bored.

"It's Jasmine you pig. Jasmine." I arched back and spit in his direction.

From the sound of his fury, I can tell I hit a bullseye. I mocked him one last time and then dove off the ship, like I did when I actually wanted to be near Captain Jack.

"Elizabeth? I can't see remember?" I called to her when I reached the surface.

"Just head forward." She answered from afar.

I did so and soon landed up on the beach shore.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack commented.

"Terrific, now stay the hell away from me." I snapped at him and stormed off down the beach.

"Jazzy wait!" He called again.

"It's Jasmine!" I shouted back.

**A/N: Okay that's it for now. I'm gonna have a really busy week so I'll try to update soon ok? R&R PLEASE!**

**-16aqua**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I updated faster than I thought I would, compliments of TETC, for whom I also have a message.**

**THE DVD'S! MY FREAKING LOST DVD'S!**

**Thank you and enjoy the chapter (god I sound like a movie theater host)**

Jack didn't bother to try and follow me, and for once he was thinking logically. If he had come within three feet of me I probably would have cracked open his thick skull with coconuts.

It wasn't the first time Jack had done something stupid that pissed me off. I picked up a stick and sat down, drawing figures in the sand while I reminisced back to that day. It was getting closer to winter and the days were getting a bit chillier, especially at night.

Jack was never good at fishing or doing much to supply food or gold for the crew, but he did keep them well paid, particularly with the rum. Well late at night, Jack had gotten far too drunk and he could barely hold the wheel steady. I gently nudged him toward his cabin for him to go lay off.

He leaned against the railing and puked, and spotted something.

"Oy mate! I sees treasure, yeah a big blooming chest of treasure." He slurred pointing drunkenly down at the water.

To humor him, I went beside him and looked where he was pointing. Obviously there was nothing there and he was just seeing things.

"We have to keep moving Jack." I told him easily.

He grabbed the front of my shirt and got down on his knees.

"No, no, we've gots to get the treasure. I wants that treasure." He begged.

I shook my head and pried his fingers off of my shirt. As I turned back to the wheel, he grabbed the back of my shirt and actually tossed me overboard. When I climbed back up on the ship, Jack had passed out on the floor.

"Hey love, want some rum?" Jack asked, snapping me back into reality.

"After you tossed me overboard with how drunk you got no thanks!"

"Come on mate, one won't hurt."

"Your right Jack. Give me the bottle." I said smoothly.

He slid the bottle into my hand.

"Come sit beside me." I begged.

He sat down to my left and I touched his shoulder so I could see where his head was and I smashed the bottle on his head.

"Drunken idiot." I muttered and stormed off, leaving him where he was.

I continued on down the beach until Elizabeth halted me before I walked into the ocean on the edge of the beach.

"Late at night I'm going to get Jack so drunk he'll pass out. Then I'm going to build a signal using the rum. I need you to help me. I've got to get to Will." She informed me.

"Good luck with that mate." I replied bitterly sitting down on the sand.

"You know what; you're just another one of them!" She snapped. "It's not that you don't want to help me, it's just that you can't because-"

"Because I'm blind! Is that what you think! Look what they did to me Elizabeth that burnt my arms with wax; they whipped my back several times. Would you want to go back to that?" I commented, rising up just like my voice.

"WILL NEEDS MY HELP! YOU'RE SELFISH!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her.

"What's going on here ladies?" Jack came back again.

"Just, leave me alone."

I made my way around the beach, by feeling where the water was and staying away from it. Finally I stopped and just stood still, like time had suddenly frozen. And then I broke down into tears.

One thing I had never done in my lifetime, cried. I sat down once more and pulled my legs up to my chest, burying my head in-between them. I had held back the urge to cry for so long, it felt so good to finally let loose.

But I also felt like I would never be able to stop. Everything had gone wrong, and I didn't know what to do anymore. Well, there was one option. I pulled off my boots and my socks and slowly waded out into the water.

I barely made it ankle deep before Jack was dragging me back on the beach. He was yelling at me, telling me I was being stupid and irrational. Telling me this island had everything that we needed to survive on it.

But I was barely listening; I was trapped in my own little sense of insecurity. I hated Jack now, but I wanted him to hold me like he did when I was young. Cradle me in his arms when I had nightmares and tell me everything was going to be ok.

Jack had stopped yelling, and I was still crying. I tried to do it as quietly as possible, but a tear stained face is hard to cover up. He hugged me and told me it was alright. And then he was gone, vanished like he had when he was marooned.

Jack and Elizabeth were singing hours later, both of them seemingly drunk (you can tell which one wasn't.) But I didn't join the festivities; I just pulled my legs closer to my chest and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry about the short pointless chapter. Verrrry sorry it was so short! But I'm tired and I'm going to bed soon. R&R anyway!**

**Love ya!**

**-16aqua**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OK!**

I awoke to the loud explosion that Elizabeth had made by burning all the rum, clever girl. I sat up and choked on the smoke, this would defiently tick 'ol Jack off to a new level. I got up and streched, getting rid of the cramps I had from sleeping huddled up like a shell. I went over to the sound of the explosion to have to deal with more loud noises.

"What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade, the rum!" Jack gaped.

"Yes the rum is gone." Elizabeth confirmed.

"Why is rum gone?" Jack begged.

"One because it is a vial drink that turns even the most respectful men into complete scoundrols. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire royal navy is out looking for me. Do you think their is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Boy that was a mouthful.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack still wanted to know.

I slapped my forehead.

"Just you wait Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour maybe two keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on the horizon." Elizabeth explained, oblivious to the fact that Jack was ticked.

I heard him start to move off down the other side of the beach.

"You have no idea what you just did." I informed her.

"I saved us! This will help us save Will!" She shouted.

"Hold on a second. What's with all this us stuff? I never said I was going to help." I intervened.

"Bu..but you want to save Will too. Otherwise you would have let him die on the Pearl!" She replied.

"Look at this Elizabeth! We're on a damn island! We're safe..." But I trailed off.

I did want to save Will. But it wasn't because I wanted revenge (ok maybe that was mostly it) but Bootstrap would want me too. He wouldn't want Will to have to face the same fate he did.

Boostrap always thought of his son first. Even that one day he sent Will away when we blew up another ship. He sent William on a raft to the other ship, where he would be safe. The tears in Bootstrap's eyes and the sadness he felt, yet at the same time he knew he was doing the right thing. I couldn't let his efforts be worthless.

But what were the chances that young Turner was still alive. Very slim I suppose but I do have to try don't I?

"Alright Elizabeth. You win."

I sat down on the sand with her.

"I'm due to be married, but I really don't love him. I love Will." She suddenly burst out.

"Well then you should let him know that." I explained simply.

"Its not that easy. Haven't you ever been in love?" She asked.

I paused, not really sure if I should bother answering her question. Fourtunetly I didn't have to.

"There they are! I see them!" She was jumping up and down.

Before I had a chance to try and hide she was dragging me onboard the navy ship. They put Jack and myself in handcuffs. It was probably smart to do that with Jack. While Elizabeth tried to get them to go after Will Jack tried talking to me.

"Oh come on your still mad at me? God maybe I should have left you in that building without a mother or a father."

That earned him a kick in his stomach. He doubled over.

"Come on love I saved your life. They probably would have shot you too."

Elizabeth came to a compromise with one Commodore Norrington. Norrington explained that we would lead him into the Isla de Muerta along with his troops. Then we were sent in the brig below decks. When the door was shut and locked I sat down on the floor, ignoring Jack.

"Jazzy..."

"For the love of the sea Jack shut the bloody hell up! I don't want to hear your apologies or blubbering. I'm not coming along because I have to or because your here. I'm doing it because this is what Bootstrap would want me to do." I retorted.

"I've saved you countless times!" He shouted back.

"Twice Jack. Just twice. You've almost killed me more times than you saved me! The problem Jack is you don't care. If you did my parents would still be alive!"

"I am basically your father! I saved you and raised you!"

I stopped before I said the next thing on my mind. I knew Jack was right, I had always known he was right. But how can you forgive someone who is just basically a drunk coward? I mean he could have protected my parents and excepted the punishment for his actions. But he was too afraid. But then again he did take me in as a small child and took care of me.

"I don't know Jack."

Soon we arrived at the Isla de Muerta and Jack and I were taken into the boats. Norrington talked to himself.

"Any chance to storm the cave could turn into an ambush."

"Not if your the one doing the ambushing. I go in there and convince Barbossa to come out, you and your men row back to the Dauntless and blast the buhjeesus out of them with your little cannons. What have you got to lose?" Jack compromised.

**(A/N: Lol, buhjeesus.)**

"And I'll go with him to ensure that he doesn't do anything stupid." I offered. "What _do _you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Norrington answered.

Jack and I got into a seperate rowboat, him rowing and me seated right behind him as we entered the caves.

"Jasmine?"

"I'm doing this for Will not for you." I answered.

"How are you supposed to fight if you can't see?" He questioned as the rowboat hit the shore.

I pulled out the extra oar from behind me.

"I don't..."

I smacked him hard over the head with the oar.

"...and neither will you."

I tossed the oar aside and pushed the unconcious Jack further down into the rowboat. Then I took the rope and tied it around the nearest rock I felt so it wouldn't float outside.

I entered the cave following the men's chanting.

"Excuse me, pardon me, move aside!" I said as I shoved the men.

The chanting soon stopped.

"Jasmine!" Will sighed with relief.

"It's not possible." Barbossa gasped.

"Do we have to go through this every time you realize I'm still alive after you try to kill me?" I asked.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will demanded.

"Jack cut her up while she was sleeping and hung her dead, mutilated body up in the trees so the birds could have a feast." I replied sarcastically.

The crew laughed, getting the joke.

"How do you think she is? She's already to marry that Norrington fellow and perfectly unharmed."

"Shut up! Your next!" Barbossa threatened.

I knew he was getting ready to slice Will's throat open, so I worked up a plan only Jack could come up with.

"You don't want to be doing that." I said cooly.

"No I really think I do." Barbossa replied.

"Your funeral."

Barbossa sighed and then said;

"And why don't I want to be doing this?"

"Because there are about three navy ships filled with men with big cannons waiting outside to blow your freaking heads off." I replied, following Barbossa's previous comment up the mountain of gold and next to Will and the cursed Aztec treausre.

The crew gasped and sounded frightened.

"Just hear me out. You convince your men to rowout to the Dauntless and they do what they do best. And there you are with two ships. Of course you'll take the grandest as your ship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain."

I didn't want to be Captain of course but because Jack was temproraly out of it I would have to compromise in such manner.

"I'll sail under your colors and you'll get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange you'll want me not to kill the whelp!" Barbossa shot.

"Well, that was the game plan, but by all means cut his head off. Just not yet. Wait until you've killed Norrington's men."

I took some gold from the chest and dropped each one in after I prononuced the word.

"Every..."

Plunk.

"Last..."

Plunk..."

"One..."

I pocked the last coin so that only Will could see. Hopefully he was getting the hint.

"You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name."

Good boy.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Do we have an accord then?" I asked.

"I still don't see how you will be able to steer a ship without being able to see."

"Well now I've found out the horrible thing Jack did to my family, so I'll use him as my eyes and my personal slave. And I have ways of making him agree." I responded, my hand still outstreched.

"Aye, we have an accord." Barbossa answered shaking my hand.

I could tell the thing I had said about Jack pushed it over the edge. Of course I was lying, but then the thought of absolute power brought an evil smile to my lips. Maybe I would make it so I was Captain.

"Gents, take a walk." Barbossa ordered the crew.

I barely noticed he didn't say 'to the boats.'

"Please, don't give into temptation." Will whispered in my ear. "Just think about what he did to you."

Will took my finger from behind his back and as I saw through his eyes, I could still make out the burn marks on my arms and then I could feel it as they dumped the wax on my arms.

I didn't want to fight, but then again I was cursed.

Oh...

Jack or Barbossa? Good or Evil?

This was a hard choice.

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't feel rushed. Let me know if it did and I'll make sure I don't do it again. But for now tell me what you think. R&R!1**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I didn't make you wait long for this one. I figured it would be fun to update now and see how many reviews I get today. So let me get started.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POTC!**

When the crew was gone, I walked about and fiddled with pieces of treasure that I felt around for. Feeling the texture of the artifact was making me even more greedy. I couldn't go near Will for some random pirate was guarding him.

"So what really made you change your mind Jasmine, and come over to my side?" Barbossa asked from across the room.

"Mainly because I was sick of Jack, you were right to have marooned him Barbossa, I mean _Commodore_ Barbossa." I replied pocketing a few gold coins.

"I thought I had ye figured Jazzy but it turns out your a hard girl to predict." He said.

"Me I'm dishonest. And a dishonest person you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're about to do something incredibly...stupid." I answered, talking like Jack normally would in one of his weird twisted sentences that no one in their right mind could comprehend. "And I'm not a girl I'm a woman."

The more I thought about it, the more the evil side of me began to take over. I wanted to become Captain and have all authority over Captain Sparrow, or previous Captain Sparrow that is. I mean I could do whatever I wanted instead of following his orders. Captain Jasmine Walsh, I like the sound of it.

Footsteps proceeded inside and echoed off the walls. Either the crew was done already or Jack had woken up from his 'nap' and was about to come in.

"What is going on?" Jack asked, sounding like he normally did when he was drunk.

I shrugged and turned back to the gold.

"Nothing."

Suddenly swords began to clash together, and I knew Jack had started a fight with Barbossa. From the sound of it, he had helped Will along as well.

"Thank you for stalling them for me Jazzy." Jack said. "Although I could have done without the head injury."

Ohh...now I was gonna kill him. He was ruining everything! I followed the sound of his voice over to where he was and made sure I was fighting him and not Barbossa. Although it was very hard not to get hit. I had to listen for the sound of the sword to tell which direction they were coming from. I didn't want my secret to be revealed just yet. It would be a much bigger surprise for everyone to find out I was immortal when I was actually supposed to die.

"He's a liar Commodore. We struck a bargin did we not?" I told Barbossa.

"Aye, and the promise of a woman is worth more than a promise of a man who has been lying his whole life."

I pushed Jack forward so that he crashed into Barbossa and sent them both tumbling down the staircase and into a mound of gold.

"Ye can't beat me Jack." Barbossa told him.

I sighed, already bored with this. Jack didn't know I was immortal and neither did Barbossa. That would be my advantage either way. I jumped down after them and did my best to try and hit Jack. I ended up tripping and crashed into William.

"What do you think your doing?" He demanded. "It actually looks like your trying to hurt Jack."

I laughed fiendishly, "Yeah, actually I am."

I got up and made my way back over to Jack.

"Come on Jasmine, remember all the good times you had?"

I stopped and thought about it. Sure Jack and I had our ups and downs, but was it really worth it to go back with him and try to start over again. Living with Jack was like being on a never ending rollar coaster. Did I want to go back to that or did I want my freedom and be able to be the Captain of my own ship and order Jack to do my bidding.

"Well Jasmine, who's side are you on?" Barbossa growled.

"Will's going up to the chest love. Give me the coin with your blood." Jack whispered into my ear. "Think of what Bootstrap would want."

Now was the moment of truth. I could have the whole world, but I would be letting down all the people that cared about me and defended me their whole lives. Was it really worth the life of a man who was almost my father? And what of Bootstrap. Jack was right, I'd be putting him to shame. Will would be killed and be sent to join his father, and Bill Turner was like a second parent to me. Such a friendly man.

I jumped down the slope with Barbossa following me and Jack trying to hold him off. A plan formed in my mind. It was drastic, but it was what had to be done. I took my sword, crouched down low and jammed it straight through Jack's leg. From his howl of pain, I had hit the right person. I heard him fall and silence swept over.

"Jasmine!" Will shouted.

I placed my boot on Jack's chest, and did my best to hold back the tears in my eyes as I raised my sword so it was level with his chest. All I had to do was strike down and forever be rid of him. But did I really want to? I wanted to be Captain, but I didn't want to turn out like Barbossa. Smelly, dirty, evil, did I say smelly? The lives of so many people were already lost, what would be one more right? I'M SO CONFUSED!

"That's it Jasmine. This is what you want to do." Barbossa encouraged. "Be rid of Sparrow and the Pearl is yours."

I felt my way to the Aztec treasure chest which was right by where Jack had fallen. I placed the coin with my blood into the chest and then turned back to Jack, who was frightened as I could tell. His trembling as I held the sword just inches away from his chest that would send him to the grave forever. Sweat beaded my forehead and hands as I tried to make up my own mind, which was spinning around like a torndao.

"Finish him off Jazzy."

"Don't Jasmine, please..."Jack pleaded.

I really had to think but I knew what to do.

"I'm sorry..."I said.

I swiftly pulled Jack's gun out of my pocket turned and shot Barbossa.

"Now Will!"

That was his signal to drop the last medallion into the chest.

"You've made the wrong decesion Jazzy." Barbossa hissed.

A sword whooshed and I ducked just before it collided with my head.

Will came up by my side and took my hand. I saw I had shot Barbossa straight in the heart.

"Actually Barbossa, I didn't."

He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the blood that was pouring from the bullet wound.

"I feel...cold..."

Captain Barbossa fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. I removed my foot from Jack's chest and placed it on Barbossa's rotting corpse.

"My name is Jasmine Walsh. Don't you forget it." I whispered.

Silence filled the room and Will let go of my hand. When he did, I got a brief image of Elizabeth running into his arms and Jack asked me to help him off. Then I was blind again.

"Will!" Elizabeth breathed and came to Will.

"Jazzy love, would you mind helping me up?" Jack asked.

"That was weird." I said to myself.

"What is?" Will asked.

"I saw Elizabeth run to you and Jack ask me to help him up before it even happened. Am I a visionary or something now?"

"I guess you can see into the future a little bit." Jack offered. "Now get me a bandage and help me up."

I took off part of Jack's sleeves and tied it around the area he directed me to.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you Jack." I replied putting one of his arms around my shoulder so I could help him walk.

"Your mum and dad would've been proud of you anyways. You did the right thing." Jack commented. "Although I'm not quite sure how you worked out the logic to this plan."

"Well I tricked Barbossa like you normally would, but I hit you with the oar because your too predicatable. Barbossa would easily be able to see through your lies and we would be ambushed. Instead I told him everything he would want to hear so that way the crew would leave. I really didn't want to hurt you Jack but I was placed in a difficult poistion." I elaborated.

"You're both just pirates." Elizabeth scowled.

"Maybe so, but _I'm _pirate that saved your boyfriend's life. I'll take that thanks any time now." I replied.

She was so stuck up. We all got back into the rowboat and Will took the oars. I had another vision, and when we went outside the caves the Black Pearl was going to be gone.

A few moments later...

"I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth said.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack replied.

"Let me guess, the Pearl is gone right?"

"You saw it was gone before it happened again?" Will asked.

"Yes."

When we climbed aboard the Dauntless, Jack and I were arrested once more and sent down to the brigs below.

"We're going to be hung when we get back." I informed Jack.

"I know." He replied quietly. "At least you don't hate me anymore."

"I never hated you Sparrow, I was just angry. But you did save me life after all so I suppose I do owe you that."

"Aye, that you do lass."

**A/N: OK sorry the fight scene was a little short. I think I'm going to put up a Titanic story after this and then a sequal to this story based off the 2nd pirates movie. R&R PLEASE!**

**-16aqua**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK well we're coming to the end of our adventure but do not fear. There will be a sequel to this story! For now I thank the reviewers, all of you and I had a question asked.**

**XxX-SilverRose-XxX- No, Barbossa says 'I feel…..cold….' I've seen the movie so many times that I can recite it by memory (and it really annoys some people) and I've watched it with subtitles on too. It says cold not old. Just clearing that up.**

**Now, on with the last chapter.**

I tried to think of a way to escape the gallows that were soon to come, but none came to mind. Jack wasn't any help (obviously) so I had to use twice as much brain power to figure it out.

The night before the hanging, I was crouched down next to Jack, changing his bandages while he sat propped up against the wall.

"You scared love?" He asked.

"No, not really." I answered. "Are you?"

"Pirates don't get scared." He replied.

"Right, that's why you were trembling when I held the sword above your chest like I was really going to stab you."

Jack mumbled under his breath and moved his leg back towards him as I finished.

"I never asked mate, but how did you not fall under the temptation of the deal you struck with Barbossa? From what you've told me you had a pretty good arrangement there."

"The reward of not doing anything was too strong." I answered.

"Right…"

The morning came sooner than I would have liked and the guards came with ropes. My hands were bound together with it and I was led into the outdoors. Loud chattering and drum roll that was all that was needed to set the mood.

"I'll go first love, savvy?" Jack whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded, trying to shove the emotion I was really feeling down past my boots and into the concrete floor. Even though I was guarded by men, I could feel Will approaching.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He said, hoping the guards wouldn't hear.

"And Jack?" I whispered back.

"I'll try."

As the man gave the list of what Jack had done wrong I had a vision of him falling off a cliff, with me alongside him. Then nothing. So we were going to get away, but not quite in the way everyone expected.

Before I had time to analyze this image further, the drum roll beat fast, a door dropped and sword fighting began. The guards moved away from me and then I ran. Jack told me to run forward so I did. But, like all Jack's plans, we were cornered and caught.

"I thought we might have to endure some sort of escape attempt, but not from you." Commodore Norrington said to Will.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency, and this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates!" Governor Swann objected.

"And a good man." Will explained dropping his sword. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"And what am I?" I demanded. "Invisible?"

"Sorry three." Will corrected.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington spat.

"It's right here, between you, Jack, and Jasmine."

"Ouch Commodore." I commented.

"As is mine." Elizabeth intervened.

The Governor ordered the men to put down their weapons, I could picture the horror struck look across Norrington's face.

"So this is where your heart lies?"

"It is." Elizabeth confirmed.

Jack nudged me slightly.

"Time to go. Take my hand."

"Well actually I'm feeling rather good about all this. I think we've arrived in a specially place. Spiritually, Ecumenically, Grammatically."

I sighed and waited impatiently for him to finish.

"I want you to know I was rotting for you mate. Know that." Jack said to Norrington.

"I wasn't. Congratulations Will and Elizabeth. I want to know about the wedding send me a message."

Jack tugged me with him toward the edge of the cliff.

"Friends, this is the day that you will always remember, as the day that…"

Before he finished he let go of my hand and dropped over the edge. As soon as I heard the splash I slapped my forehead.

"Your father would have been very proud of you Will." I told him. "Well mates I best be off before Captain Sparrow does something stupid."

I leaned back and saluted them all.

"Again." I added before I dropped.

Jack had seen the Pearl and was brought back onboard.

"On deck you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces!" Jack ordered.

He put a bucket and a mop in my hands.

"Mop the deck." He told me.

"Hmmm…."

I took the bucket and dumped it on his head leaving the pail attached.

"It's my turn to steer."

**A/N; Ok its all over. Sequel which will be based off Dead Man's Chest? Yes or No? Please R&R!**

**-16aqua OUT!**


End file.
